


Just a Dream

by reeby10



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dream Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 09:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23349355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: “Patience, Harry. I’ll give you what you want.”
Relationships: Harry Potter/Voldemort
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	Just a Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wolf_of_Lilacs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_of_Lilacs/gifts).



Cool fingers traced down his chest. He arched his back, desperate for more, and there was a throaty chuckle beside his ear.

“Patience, Harry. I’ll give you what you want.”

His reply was interrupted by a hand wrapping around his dick and beginning to stroke. In what seemed like no time at all, he was coming.

Harry opened his eyes only to see blood red eyes looking back at him.

He gasped, and suddenly he was waking in his own bed. Feeling distinctly off balance, he looked around, still feeling those eyes burning into him. He shivered. 

Just a dream.


End file.
